Revenge
by Moon Star Goddess
Summary: Completed!!! Haha Shi, Xeni and Chii are back again to fight Anime and Japanese culture hating people boo to them!!. And They meet new characters in the end,,to form the Chan sisters!, I hope it's funny please R*R.
1. Where are the Mangas?!?

DISCLAIMER: Many things I mention in here don't belong to me, i don't really remember what i stated in here but you know who's famous and who's not and who i don't own and all that Crap!. Enjoy!  
  
AN: I did it, I have broken the spell that kept me from writing depressing crap, I mean stuff. Hehe. I finally wrote a humour ::coughcoughyeahrightcoughcough:: story. Anyway I hope you get to read this, its the happy me, but for only a limited time, ^ - ^ k it wasn't good, more like corny, but oh well I'm doing anything just to take a break form my melancholy writing. Anyway once again its my friends and I Shiruri- chan, Xeni-chan and I, Chii-chan, against Nelvana the evil! people.  
  
Note to my friends in this I know there are things that you guys don't like but I'm not sure, as in fave tv show and stuff like that so don't get mad at me if i stated something false, hehe yell at me later. ^ - ^ Remember Guys we are the three animeteers or whatever we should call ourselves. NELVANA SHALL DIE!!!  
  
  
  
Lurking in the deeps of a bookstore was a group a men wearing black hooded robes. They wear searching through the shelves, looking for something sacred.  
  
"I found it master, all 12 well some of the them are here!" yelled one of the men.  
  
"Excellant, now we can proceed and BURN them Burn them All mwahahahahahaha!" The master of the cult took all the books and hid them in his robes.  
  
"I should leave this small note for the three bit...er um evil girls who try to kick our rears! mwahaha They will not get out of this one this time mwahahahaha cough cough"  
  
"Are you ok master?"  
  
"Yes I just shouldn't have had that taco and pizza, i got this serious heartburn going on...uh anyway...Let's depart my minions before anyone catches us."  
  
With that the five men sneaked out of the store, holding the most important books to them.  
  
Next Day  
  
Shiruri-chan, Xeni-chan, and Chii-chan were walking into the bookstore, the three of them ventured to the back to buy their favorite series but came to a quick halt.  
  
"Ah you tripped me you baka!" Shiruri yelled at Chii.  
  
"Hey Maybe if you watched where you were going, you shouldn't be gawking at Syaoran-kun like that, you know he loves me afterall I do look like his sweetheart Sakura-chan." ::blinkblink::  
  
"Baka, Feel the wrath of my Baton!" Shiruri magically took out her baton and started to hit Chii on the head. x . x  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shiruri and Chii, well discombobulated Chii, turned around to face the the scream.  
  
"Ah The last book with Orlando Bloom and pie on the covor on Lord of the Rings is Sold out!! wah no this can't be happening, I had my heart set on this, no I shall have a bad day today."  
  
::blink::  
  
::blink::  
  
Chii started again "Anyway, I'm just going to see if book 10 is ou....ahhhhh OMG NOO this can't be happening!"  
  
"What no orli-sama on your book either?" said a sad Xeni-chan  
  
::blinkblink:: "Um well I do wish Orlando Bloom was on every cover hehe, but the worse has happen and oh my there's a note here."  
  
"Wait what happened CHii-chan?" questioned Shiruri-chan.  
  
"ALL the Card Captor Sakura mangas are SOLD OUT and..oh my look at this,,,," starts reading..  
  
  
  
To you three evil little wenches:  
  
Mwahahahaha, My men and I have captured all the CCS manga and as you look onto the right, have replaced it with CARDCAPTORS! story books, no more manga for you and all anime lovers mwahahaha. Carad Captor Sakura shall perish in our mists and Cardcaptors with all those dubbed voices will forever reign the dubb world and you will all suffer. You have till midnight tonight, only the three of you must come and if you get here on time you just might watch our bonfire of the Mangas mwahahahahahahaha cough cough, dammit oh crap I wrote that down.  
  
Dreadfully Here Forever,  
  
NELVANA  
  
  
  
The three stare onto the paper.  
  
"Ah Nelvana, I knew it!" Shiruri stared up.  
  
"What shall we do?" Xeni-chan said.  
  
"To the Bat mobile sidekicks!" Chii stood pointing to the ceiling in her supergirl pose.  
  
Shiruri and Xeni stare at her with dotts as eyes and fall onto the floor.  
  
"hehe or maybe we should go get some milkshake and think this over, hehe" ::sweatdrop""  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Haha I love that show, Friends is the best and funniest" Chii lughed  
  
"I like Will and Grace as well, hehe Jack is funny." Shiruri laughed.  
  
"no no That 70's show haha" Xeni-chan remarked  
  
Xeni then looked at her watch ( 8:00pm) "haha hey guys weren't we or aren't we supposed to be doing something."  
  
"Uh I don't think we had anything." Shiruri stared at her watch.  
  
"Yeah i agree I don't think we had anyth...Oh Crap!" Chii stated, i mean who else says Crap this many times.  
  
"What was there something?" Shiruri looked at her watch again.  
  
"I forgot to put money in the meter, ah im going to get a ticket."  
  
::blink:: ::sweatdrop:: "Uh Chii, you don't own a car, hell you don't even drive yet."  
  
"oh,,hehe i guess i had those lost your mind kind of moments."  
  
"Wait if that was your lost your mind kind of moment, then I wonder what everyday for you is."  
  
Chii death glared Shiruri  
  
"At least with my lost self i can always ask Syaoran for help and he will always be there." Chii smirked.  
  
"Hey he likes me a whole lot better then, wait he doesn't even like you, he loves me, more than the universe times the size of a million galaxies times the square of a million stars and a billion lost worlds and an enchanted land in outerspace and all the milky ways you can find up there."  
  
Chii- ::blinkblink::  
  
"Hey Thats my line!!" .  
  
"It was, wow i don't remember it was such a long time since we had another actual fight over Syaoran.."  
  
"Still thats my line, and you know Syaorna loves me more than the universe itself times the velocity speed of a rocket ship and all the stars in the galaxy times a million planets in other universes and all the milky ways you can find up there!"  
  
Chii and Shiruri death glare each other sending sparks between their eyes.  
  
Xeni then gets a light bulb on the top of her head, "Hey weren't we supposed to be saving those mangas...?"  
  
Chii and Shiruri then stare at Xeni and then at their watch (9pm) "ahh we only have three hours left!" yelled Shiruri.  
  
AN: apparently in my world, Shiruri's and Chii's little fight took over an hour.  
  
"Ok Powderpuff girls lets go." Chii said pointing to the ceiling with her knee in the air, ready to fly.  
  
Shiruri and Xeni stare at her with dots for eyes.  
  
"Would you cut the crap with that whole superhero thing you got going on?" Shiruri yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry but im really bummed that I still haven't gone to see Spidermann yet and I really wanted to go."  
  
Xeni started to laugh, " haha I love that movie that was the best, you should have seen this part where..."  
  
Chii gives Xeni a death eye. Shiruri broke the silence immediately with her important notice.  
  
"Maybe we should head to our secret rendezvous place and start a plot to attack Nelvana beofre they start ths ritual of theirs. Remember we only have till midnight, and once they burn those mangas there is no turning back, CCS will be destroyed."  
  
Off in the shadows  
  
Mwahahahahaha Only 3 hours left and the CCS mangas will be burned and Nelvana shall rule forever mwahahah.  
  
  
  
AN; Ok it was a bit weak, my hyperness didn't fully return as i hoped for but i guess this will have to do. Anyway I'll try to update this story. Haha  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I will always luv you if you do ^ _ ~ 


	2. The Chan Sisters are Formed!!

AN: Yawn, I'm finally awake. This will be the last chapter and new characters will appear in the ending.  
  
--That Night at 10:30--  
  
Shi-chan, Xeni-chan, and Chii-chan stood in line at the cash register at the bookstore they had gone to earlier. Chii kept yelling "Why Do I have to pay for these!!" Shi-chan responded happily, " Well it was your idea ^ - ^" "ugh -_-"  
  
After that the girls took rode on their bicycles (hey we can't drive yet hehe) and Xeni held a bag that inside contained what would help them defeat Nelvana along with the few other bad Dubb companies. All three stopped at their destination, a big dark castle off the road.  
  
Chii look determined and looked onto Shi-chan to make sure she was ready and Shi-chan nodded. Then Shi-chan looked at Xeni-chan to see if she was ready...but was taken aback to see Xeni-chan with her headphones one and shaking her head muttering words. "Xeni!" Shi-chan removed the headphones from Xeni. "Aww it was just getting to the good part!! I can't go in there without finishing listening to my dear Gackt-sama!!!!!!!! nouuuuuu I want my Gackt"  
  
Chii then turned to Xeni-chan with an idea, "Xeni-chan, Gackt-kun is in there trapped because Nelvana took him away from you, you must save him and the thing for you to do is take this bag and replace it with the other one! ^ - ^" Shi-chan giggled a bit "Yes I shall, I'll save my dear Gackt!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So will I my dear Syaoran!!!!!!!!!! * - *" chii was gazing at nothingness "oiiiiiiii, what?? YOUR dear Syaoran?????" Chii turned to Shi "yes hehe my dear Syaoran the greatest in the whole world and will always love me ^ - ^ "  
  
"nooooouuu Syaoran is mine and forever is S+S!!" "Nooo S+C forever" At this time Xeni placed her headphones back on and rolled her eyes at the battle going on. "Guys!" Everyone turned in amazement in her loudness. ::blinks:: "hehe, ^ - ^;; Save your battle for Nelvana, we got a job to do and a Gackt to save!"  
  
The three girls rushed inside and only found three doors. One on the right side, one on the left and the other door was in front of them. "Where do we go now!!?" Xeni chan was anxious. "We should all stick together so nothing happens to us!!" Shi-chan stated.  
  
So the three girls went to the door in front of them. "Ahh long hallway" "Let's go running then" The hallway was getting long, dark and silent and then they all heard someone scream. "What was that?" Xeni jumped up. "Hey where's Chii" said Shi. They turned around to see a shadow on the floor.. "hehe I sort of had some trouble while running, hehe" Chii giggled.  
  
---11:50---  
  
After many attempts trying to find the certain location, Xeni, Shi and Chii had finally found a room with a bonfire going on. And too their non- surprise there was The master of all nelvana..was..was that short clone guy from Austin Powers. Well this guy was the height of Mini-me. "Mwahahahaha I have your precious Mangas right there, he pointed at a bag on the goound. Chii and Shi looked at each other and then looked at Xeni.  
  
Xeni nodded her head and then Shi and Chii ran over to the Mini me guy. "Who are you and what have you done to Card Captor Sakura!!" The guy turned to the two girls not noticing Xeni walking quietly towards the bag where the mangas were. "I am the master of all Nelvana Productions. My name is Robert Nelvana (made up too lol I think I saw it Shi-chan's story or Xeni-chan's..not sure. Oh well this will be the guy's name haha) and you will feel the wrath of nelvana!!"  
  
Shi-chan jumped in the air towards Robert, "Feel the wrath of my baton!!!"  
  
After this battle of short guy verses Shi-chan and her baton, surprisingly Shi-chan didn't kill him off the bat but she did tire him. "That's it lower the bag of the mangas into the bonfire!!" All three girls feigned terror "nooouu"  
  
After a while the girls checked with Xeni and Xeni smiled.  
  
The three girls looked at the guy form nelvana lowering the bag of mangas into the fire. They were burning burned them. Chii looked onto the Shi and Xeni and then peered into the bag she was holding. "Nooooooooouuuuuuu" Xeni and Shi had a look of panic on their faces and waited for chii to respond. "nooooouuuu, this can't be happening!!" "What." Chii then fell on her knees and began to cry..."They're all here alright, but the last manga of ccs hasn't arrived yet nooouu." Both girls sweatdropped, thinking that the bags were mixed and the mangas had been burned.  
  
Robert N. was now smiling and proud that he finally defeated The three loonies. The two Syaoran lovers and the Gackt lover. Shi then took the bag and took out a manga and showed Robert. "Looking for this?" Robert smile was now a frown and he growled viciously. "Nooo then what was in that other bag!" Chii smiled as always, "The Cardcaptor story books you left behind hehe."  
  
"nooooooooo" Robert got up form his big velvet chair and starting running towards them. Then to all their surprise Robert tripped on what seemed like a Baton and fell flat on his face near the bonfire hahaha can't be that evil now can I?  
  
Shi-chan walked up and picked up her Baton and cheerfully said, "See? I knew my Baton is useful for everything!! ^ - ^"  
  
All three walked out and then Xeni asked, "I wonder what was behind that last door." The three as very curious they might be, they still went ahead and opened the door. Inside was another door and then a key hanging from the ceiling. Chii grabbed the key and went to open the door, and there they found...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two girls that suddenly smiled and went to hug all three girls. "Yay, finally we're saved!!!" They wiped the small tear at the corner of their eyes. "Hi my name is Jupi-chan." Smiled a girl who looked Asian and had black hair tied up in a bun with two bangs on the side of her face. "Hi my name is Yuuki-chan." Happily remarked a girl with pigtails that were curly brown and she had green eyes.  
  
Shi-chan spoke up, " Why were you trapped?" Yuuki-chan and Jupi-chan had their two different stories but still the same reason why they were kidnapped. Jupi-chan said, " I was kidnapped because I love Japan and anime and Takeru and I'm guessing all the evil dubbing people don't want that here. Yuuki-chan said, "And I was pulled from when I was on my bike. I love anything Japanese especially Hyukie * - *!!""  
  
Chii-chan, Shi-chan and Xeni-chan introduced themselves and after walking back home they had understood each other better and why Nelvana was out to get all anime fans or any fans of the Japanese culture.  
  
And so..this day was the day that The Chan sisters were united. United to stop all evil dubbers from getting their plans through and united to keep the Japanese culture flowing through the american minds!!!  
  
End.or is it?  
  
  
  
Chii's note: well now the dubber series ended for Xeni-chan, Shi-chan and for Chii-chan but the best has yet to come,,,this time it will be,, "The Chan Sisters!!!" The all and might ones haha. Ok well I hope you enjoyed this one.. Now that school will start this Friday, I may not have time to think of something but I will eventually. hehe 


End file.
